


Strange Days

by Crystara



Series: Pocha and Pom Tales [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, coronavirus comfort, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystara/pseuds/Crystara
Summary: Pochayuu is confused and scared.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Pochayuuri/Pomvik (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Series: Pocha and Pom Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684264
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Strange Days

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in no time at all so there are definitely typos, but I needed to get some fluff down to comfort myself. Have some puppy snuggles. 
> 
> And please stay safe. I love you all.

Pochayuu was so confused. He wasn’t unhappy at the situation as having a lap all day was a novelty he enjoyed, but he’d never had a lap for three days in a row before. Victor and Yuuri hadn’t left the house at all except to walk Makkachin and even then only one went and both Pocha and Pom had to stay behind with the other. Pocha sulked about it, but they were being stern and Victor and Yuuri were never stern with him. Pom had shrugged his shoulders when Pocha asked him about it so that was no help at all.

Pocha wandered over to the window and pressed his paws to the glass. It was so quiet outside. Normally the cars in St. Petersburg rushed past down below and the streets had people to watch. Now he saw the occasional car and no people. Even the cafe across the street was dark. 

Pocha whined. This was different. He scrubbed at his face worriedly, looking back into the room where Yuuri and Victor were stretching out. That was new also. They sometimes did a little stretching before bed with the puppies, but this was an intense workout and Pocha wasn’t able to keep up. Pocha wasn’t used to being left behind and it didn’t feel good. He whined again and Pom’s head poked up from the sofa where he’d been napping.

“Pomu?” he queried

“Po,” was the sad little reply. 

“Pom. Pomu,” came the reply as Pomvik hopped down from the sofa and hurried over to hug Pocha. Pocha hid his face in Pom’s shoulder and snuggled close as Pom rocked the sad little puppy back and forth.

Yuuri looked over and bent further into the stretch to tap Victor’s leg, “I think we need to do family snuggle time again.”

Victor sat up and looked over. His eyes widened and he sighed out a shaky breath, “Looks like it. You get the blankets and I’ll collect some snacks?”

Yuuri nodded and folded his legs together, rising smoothly from the ground before hurrying into the bedroom to collect some fuzzy blankets and pillows. Victor went to the kitchen, gathering up onigiri for the puppies and some fruit and water for Yuuri and himself. The two men met back at the couch and set up a pile of soft items before approaching Pocha and Pom. Each scooped a puppy up into their arms and rocked them a little walking back over to the couch.

The family settled down and wrapped blankets around themselves in a cuddle pile. Makkachin groaned as he stood up from the bed in the corner and padded across the space to climb up and collapse on top of them all. The five of them wiggled around until everyone was comfortable, hands stroking down different sets of fur, and sometimes tangling together as the group snuggled.

“It’s going to be okay Pochayuu. We’re safe here and we’re doing everything we can to keep everyone healthy. I know you’re worried because nothing is the same, but I promise that we’re doing everything we can to keep you and Pom and Makka safe,” Victor said as he held the little paw.

“Po?”

“It’s a virus Pocha. We don’t think you can get it, but we need to be careful that we don’t get it ourselves or give it to anyone. So we’re going to be home with you at least these next couple of weeks. But we”ll find fun things to do together,” Yuuri responded.

Pocha looked over at Pom and the two held eyes for a moment. Then both jumped up exclaiming “PO!” and “POM!” at the top of their lungs. They lunged for Yuuri and Victor and hugged them as tight as the little arms could.

“Good boys,” the two cooed as they snuggled all of their puppies making sure to include Makka in the ear ruffles.

“Now, who wants to work on their choreography? Yuuri and I may be too big to float around the room, but I bet someone here is small enough to ‘skate’?” Victor queried.

Pochayuu brightened up considerably and clambered down off the couch before running over to pull out his track shirt from the basket and tugging it down over his head. Pomvik had followed him over and was also pulling out his yoga pants and t-shirt. Yuuri cleared the coffee table away from the couch as Victor scooped up various toys to clear the rug surface. 

The four settled down to stretch and then Victor began to coach Pocha and Pom through familiar routines. Yuuri settled on the couch again with his phone pointed at the group. Soft “Pos” and “Poms” filled the air as the puppies moved across the floor.

“Phichit is going to kill us when he’s allowed to travel again,” Yuuri finally commented, “we just passed him in followers on Instagram.”

Victor laughed. And the puppies danced.


End file.
